In A Heartbeat
by Catty
Summary: Usual Disclaimers i don't own them, like to, but don't. Ah well, i can dream. Anyway, think Will, think Deanna, think angst and love, and read on................


Disclaimer - don't own them, don't own the ideas behind them, but hey, a girl can dream....... can't she??? Enjoy.  
  
  
  
In A Heartbeat (R/T)  
  
1.  
  
As yet another set of plans was discussed for the amendment to the Third Section of the Trade Treaty between the placid Kirrans and their equally peaceable near neighbours the Celaidons, Commander Will Riker sat back and adopted a thoughtful expression. To those seated around him, it probably looked as if he was examining the new proposals put forward by the Kirrans. In reality, he let the meeting run over his head, while his mind searched for more pleasurable ideas.  
  
To his right, L'mar Kirra unravelled yet another set of plans, and began to put forward his proposals. Captain Picard, looking regal as always, glanced over at his Second-In-Command and noticed the glazed look that had come over Riker's expression. He sighed inwardly. It had been a quiet few months, the crew were relaxed and the atmosphere was one of general contentment. The Treaty that was being debated by the two peaceful neighbours held no surprises and Jean-Luc could almost understand the façade his XO had put up. Riker smiled softly, his mind definitely elsewhere, and Jean-Luc frowned slightly. If he had to listen graciously, then, damn it, so would Will. He shifted position to nudge Riker in the ribs to bring him back to reality.  
  
Across the table, Worf watched, having observed the change in Riker's attention and noting the Captain's reaction to it. In the background the debate continued. Worf sat, his thoughts unreadable, his emotions confused. He too was using this time to put a few things into perspective. His relationship with Deanna was enjoyable, he found her good company and they had had several challenging debates over candle-lit dinners, but he knew, (even if she would not accept it) that her heart was not in it. And never would be.  
  
Worf glanced over at Riker again. Therein lay the problem. Deanna believed Will to be her friend, her good friend, and he returned the favour. They had decided that this was the best way forward, and believed that they had subdued any other feelings that may have lingered. Worf knew different. He had watched them around each other, had watched the way Will's eyes lit up when he saw her, and had seen the tension in Deanna every time Will was sent on an away mission without her. The smiles they gave each other spoke volumes to any other interested party, and although Will had had other relationships, it was an unspoken rule that nothing would ever become of them, something also reflected in Deanna's life. Worf had at one time thought he could challenge this rule, but had lately come to the conclusion that the bond between the Commander and the Counsellor was still too strong to break. He had not yet decided to give up though.  
  
Makaan, the Celaidon representative stood, to put forward his proposals for the Treaty. Worf listened on a subconscious level, while still watching the interplay between the drifting Commander and the Captain. He smothered a grin; as he saw the Captain surreptitiously reach over to bring the Commander back to reality. What happened next made everyone jump. As Captain Picard leant over to awaken his daydreaming Commander, Riker froze, his face contorting into a mask of fear, a name escaping his lips in a tortured breath.  
  
"Deanna!"  
  
2.  
  
Riker stood, his mind frantic, confused but with one overriding powerful knowledge. Something was wrong, was very wrong with Deanna. Something had happened and she was in danger. Her thoughts screamed out to him, her panic and her fear. They had never truly closed off the link between them, their minds were still transparent to the other when need be, and this was one of those times. She was calling to him and he would respond. Riker turned to his Captain, the Treaty and the circumstances he was in, all but forgotten.  
  
"Captain, Deanna, she's, something's wrong, she's.."  
  
"Commander, stop. What is it? What is wrong?" Picard's tone stopped Will in his tracks.  
  
Will took a deep breath. "I'm not sure sir, it's just that, " he stopped and looked around, almost as if surfacing again and realising where he was. The Captain also looked around and was met with the bemused faces of the Kirrans and their counterparts, the Celaidons.  
  
"I do apologise, gentlemen. It seems that we have a slight problem. Perhaps we could continue this discussion at a later date?" As the room emptied, Will Riker met the eyes of a confused and angry Klingon.  
  
"Worf, I'm sorry. It's just that Dee and I, we still have, I mean the bond, it's still,"  
  
"You still care deeply for her"  
  
"Well yes, she's a friend, but"  
  
Worf growled in frustration as the Captain walked back towards his two trusted friends.  
  
"Now, Will, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Will Riker gathered his thoughts together. He had heard Deanna as clearly as if she was stood next to him, in the room. That had not happened for a long time. They had taken an unspoken agreement not to use the bond, not to connect in that way, for their hearts were no longer joined in that way. It was not fair to either of them to maintain that level of intimacy when they were no longer together, no matter how much their subconscious cried out for the other. No matter that it made them feel whole when they were together. Protocol demanded separation; officers on the same ship should not have their lives intertwined by the passion that Will and Deanna had experienced. And so they cut the lifeline, and led an existence masquerading only as friends, when their souls cried out for more. Will was drawn out of his reverie by the Captain.  
  
"Will!"  
  
"Captain, I don't, I don't know what it is. I heard her, no I " he paused, "I felt her. Something's wrong sir, she's afraid, very afraid. She needs me, us" he corrected, feeling Worf's glare. "Us." Worry was etched over his face as he turned to the Captain. "Jean-Luc, please"  
  
Captain Picard stopped. Will almost never called him by his first name, etiquette and procedure riding high on the list of rights and wrongs in Will's life. Picard felt the glare of his Security Officer and in that second realised that Worf played a part in these proceedings too, that Worf would not take kindly to the emergence of the bond between Will and Deanna, to the undoubted evidence that the ties that bound them may have receded, but would never die out. Jean-Luc had watched the relationship between Worf and Deanna develop, and had watched the effect it had had on his First Officer. No matter how Will tried to hide it, his love for Deanna was still there, as was hers for him.  
  
"Computer, what is the location of Counsellor Troi? Asked Picard.  
  
"Unknown, Captain." Replied the computer, in it's usual monotone voice.  
  
"Computer, what was the last known location of the Counsellor?" asked the Captain, somewhat more abruptly.  
  
"Counsellor Troi was situated at the cabins on Terray Island on Terral 5. "  
  
Worf growled again, a quiet yet ragged sound that drew the Captain's attention to him.  
  
"Worf?" the word becoming a question.  
  
"Terral 5 is currently suffering a civil uprising. The southern islanders are rebelling against the planet's rulers, taking hostages with many killed already." Said Worf, his anger evident in his tone.  
  
Picard heard the audible hiss of breath from Riker at the news, and did not need to look at his XO to feel his reaction to the news. The Captain stood stock still, his mind a cacophony of plans and calculations. To his side, Riker was in turmoil, his mind reaching out to Deanna, casting around trying to reach her, trying to communicate but with no success. The cry he'd felt earlier had vanished, Deanna's voice disappearing, no trace however hard Will tried. Worf watched the range of emotions flood the Commander's face, panic, fear, and to some extent love. Riker's face was an open book to his soul, he'd never been one to be able to truly hide his feelings concerning Deanna, if one knew where to look, Will Riker true feelings were never more obvious that when she was in danger.  
  
"What on Earth was she doing down there in the middle of a planetary dispute?" Captain Picard demanded of Worf. "Never mind, we need to get her out of there. Any ideas gentlemen? Number One?" Captain Picard turned to his XO. Riker had a brilliant tactical mind and could usually be depended upon to outthink the enemy at any given time. This time should be no different, thought the Captain. Yes, the end result could destroy or complete the life of the man next to him, but Picard truly believed that Will would be the best to see a way through this, for he had the most to gain. On another level, Picard noticed that Worf had not spoken up, it appeared that he was deferring to Will, that for now he was prepared to let the Commander lead the way.  
  
Will drew his emotions inside himself, clamping down on his fears, suppressing the understanding that he needed Deanna, that he needed her more than life itself. His love for her filled him with a sense of purpose, he would bring her back and he would bring her back into his life to fill the gaping void in his soul. Will closed his emotions down and began to plan her return. This was a conscious move, he could not have functioned with the pain he had been feeling, he had to shut down to succeed. The only avenue he held open was the continual voice inside his mind, the voice that was screaming out to Deanna, the voice that desperately needed to hear a reply.  
  
3.  
  
Deanna opened her eyes and saw only darkness. She reached out with her mind and found confusion, fear and anger. She tried to rise, but found herself restricted. Fear pooled in the pit of her stomach, its impact increasing second by second. Her panic was not induced by being held captive, she was almost used to that, her years as a Starfleet officer had not been entirely trouble free, after all. What scared her the most was the method of incarceration. People these days simply did not use blindfolds, did not really use hand restraints.  
  
A voice disturbed her thoughts, a harsh, strident voice.  
  
"Well, well, well, I do believe our little trophy is awake!" Deanna turned towards the sound of the voice. She licked her lips, her mouth suddenly very dry. But a small piece of the jigsaw had just fallen into place.  
  
Footsteps moved around her, not one set but two. Deanna held herself proud, erect, her posture an act of defiance. The footsteps stopped, one set in front, the other at her back. She felt fingers woven in her hair and the blindfold was pulled off. Shards of light pierced her consciousness, and she blinked several times as the room came into focus. Keeping perfectly still, Deanna let her eyes roam the room, taking careful note of all she could see, the stark, drab walls, the hap-hazard furniture and the defiant man in front of her.  
  
From her stool, Deanna allowed herself to look up at him. It was a classic move, keeping the prisoner at a lower level than the detainee, maintaining an impression of power. He smiled down at her, the smile never reaching his cold eyes.  
  
"So, my dear, what were you going to tell them?"  
  
"I'm sorry? Tell them? Tell who? Tell what?" she asked.  
  
The man looked at her, his pale skin giving him and almost corpse like appearance. His pale blue eyes stared at her.  
  
"All right. If that is what you want, that is what you will have." And he turned and left the room, gesturing to the man behind her as he did so. Deanna's world descended into darkness as the blindfold was replaced. She sat still, trying to make sense of her captor's last statement, her senses alert and responsive. She stayed still, her body a statue as her mind reached out and surveyed her surroundings.  
  
The quiet invaded her soul with a scream. There was no noise; it was as if all sound had been extinguished. Deanna used almost all of her senses, the room felt cool, damp. There was a slightly stale scent, almost familiar, but out of reach for the time being. She was prevented from using her sight and decided against using her sense of taste. The situation may have been bad, but not that bad!  
  
She sat quietly, taking in all of the information she had. Wherever she was, she was isolated and, she paused as it came to her, underground. The stale air, the silence, it all pointed to caves. She began to make some sense of her situation, turning her mind to how she had come to be in the caves. In the darkness, she turned her mind to the previous few months.  
  
The Enterprise had been the base for the annual re-writing of the Trade Treaty between Kirra and Celaidon. Will and the Captain had been the Federation representatives, something of a non-event for them, not that they would ever allow that to become public knowledge. Deanna had been given leave to visit Terral5, a small planet with a reputation for having a peaceful, almost trancelike people. The islands were said to be sparsely populated, tranquil and secluded.  
  
The previous month had been confusing for Deanna. She was happy with Lieutenant Worf, their relationship was progressing nicely, but she couldn't get rid of the small knot of tension that was deep inside her. The small knot of tension called William Riker. At the thought of him, some of the fear inside unconsciously eased, whether she liked it or not. She smiled, and then caught herself and stopped. It was Will that was the problem. Not that he knew it. Not that he'd actually done anything. Except perhaps exist. She sighed.  
  
They had decided that the best thing for them would be to remain as friends. Good friends, okay, the best of friends, but just friends. Will's career came first, and any relationship would have come second. A very close second, but second all the same. Deanna's posture faltered slightly, as she withdrew more into her mind. They had come to the conclusion of friendship together, they had both agreed, and yet...  
  
Deanna pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She was with Worf now, and she was happy. Happy, despite the nagging thoughts of Will Riker, thoughts that invaded her soul on an increasingly frequent basis over the past month.  
  
Her soul drifted further. Will always had this effect on her. He calmed her fears, stayed her worries and had the odd ability to make her smile in almost any situation. Her smile widened, as she caught herself in living proof of her previous thought. Will was good for her, she knew this without having to put the feeling into words. Their souls were intertwined and always would be. They were linked in a way that she and Worf would never be. Worf was a strong, loyal and, yes, kind man, but he wasn't Will. And in that instant Deanna knew, that however hard she tried, her relationship with Worf would never work. She had too much history with Will and, she smiled again, too much of a future. Together, or - she stopped, catching sound of faint footfalls. Deanna remained motionless until the sound passed, her soul eager to escape back to Will.  
  
When the silence descended again, Deanna surveyed her surroundings. There was no way she could release herself, and the blindfold was beginning to become claustrophobic. She suppressed the rising panic and submerged herself in thoughts of her Imzadi. Memories drifted in and out, lingering glances, soft smiles, empathic caresses and his blue, blue eyes. Those eyes captivated Deanna, expressive, emotive eyes, eyes that could speak a thousand words. Eyes that spoke of his love for her, at his - maybe betrayal was the wrong word - disappointment at her relationship with Worf. Will may have rarely shown his emotions to the rest of the crew, but to Deanna, he was transparent. Until now, she had believed that they would never be together, but she knew that they would never be apart. Until now.  
  
The footsteps came close again. The blindfold was pulled off and again the light pierced the darkness. Deanna screwed up her eyes, trying to rub them, being forcibly reminded that her hands were restrained. Hands grabbed hold of her arms and she was pulled to her feet. She stood, trying to regain her balance, stiff from having to sit for so long. The men in the room came into focus and she gasped.  
  
4.  
  
Tension amongst the senior management of the Enterprise had rarely been greater. You could feel it, almost see it. One of their own was missing and in trouble. One of their own needed help. One of their own.  
  
Worf stood in the armoury, staring out at the weapons before him. His mind was a mess. Deanna was in trouble and he would be the one to help her. But would it be him that she needed? Him that she wanted? His confusion about their relationship had never been stronger. He cared about her deeply. She was a wonderful woman, and they were having some good times together. But as much as he tried to deny it, he knew that they would never have the kind of relationship that she had had with Commander Riker. They would never have the connection Will and Deanna had - have - he corrected himself automatically, and then recoiled at the thought. The Link, the Bond, he would never come close. They would always be connected to each other, and for a moment Worf was not sure if he could compete with that, or if he even wanted to. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, bringing his focus back to the weapons before him.  
  
"Captain, I am going, Deanna needs me and I WILL be there for her. I've never gone against you before, but if you deny me this, I "  
  
"Commander! Calm down Will. Contain yourself. The away team will comprise of myself, Lieutenant Worf and Lieutenant Data. You are too involved, which makes you a risk to us and more importantly a risk to Deanna."  
  
The atmosphere in the captain's Ready Room was more than frosty, it was icy. Will was frantic, he had lost Dee, her calls, her beautiful silky voice had been missing from his mind for too long now. He paced the room, unable to stay still. Deanna. Dee, his beautiful, beloved Deanna. The fear in her voice, when she had called to him, the fear had been almost more than he could bear. He wanted, no needed, to protect her from ever having to experience that fear, from the terror he had felt in his mind.  
  
"Captain," Will turned to Jean-Luc. "Captain, please. She is my friend. One of my best friends. I can help. She needs my" he paused, cursing himself for the slip, "our, our help. It's not personal, I'd do it for any of my friends. I need to get her back so she can get on with her life. So she and Worf can be happy, so she can have a future"  
  
"Stop." Captain Picard stood, holding back his anger. "Will, don't. You've never lied to me before, don't start now. I know you. Hell Will, I know you inside out. You love Deanna. You love her more than you'll ever know. You are part of her and she is part of you. Will, I can't let you go, you're too involved, you're too emotional. It would put everyone at risk."  
  
Hearing the truth, and hearing it from his Captain, stopped Will in his tracks. Yes he loved her, that much he knew, but he loved her as a friend. That was all. That was all it could ever be, they had decided. Starfleet had decided and they had agreed. He shook his head. Like Hell it was all. Will loved Deanna with all that he was and all that he had. It was killing him seeing her with Worf. It hurt to see her with anyone that wasn't him. He missed her desperately, missed her touch, her scent, her velvet voice caressing his mind. Whatever happened, he needed her back, he needed to see her again, he needed to hear her voice.  
  
Jean-Luc watched his XO. His body language spoke volumes. The tightly clenched fists, the tense shoulders, the pain-filled eyes all spoke of a man in terrible turmoil. The emotions that he had felt from Deanna must have unleashed a torrent of truths within him. Jean-Luc had known that they had been involved, that much was common knowledge. They had maintained a good working relationship upon the Enterprise, although Jean-Luc had always suspected that, given the opportunity, there would - should - have been more to it. Jean-Luc watched Will's shoulders slump.  
  
"Captain" Will stopped, his voice pleading. "Jean-Luc. Please. Please let me go to her. I can't stay here. I need to be there. I need to " he stopped again, his blue eyes desperate. "Captain?".  
  
5  
  
In the dank recess of the cave, Deanna found herself surrounded by several beings. The stood close to one another, forming a wall around her. Their dress was sombre, black and imposing. Shrouds of cloth concealed their figures, and dark hoods concealed their faces. The menace in the room invaded Deanna's mind, and she flinched involuntarily when one of the circle broke formation and stepped towards her.  
  
A soft, sibilant voice caressed the air.  
  
"Again, I will ask you. What are you going to tell them?"  
  
Deanna looked into his eyes, trying to read his emotions. Again, she found confusion and fear entangled in a great anger. The anger that this man held, was almost palpable, was almost sentient in its own right. The silence from those behind her only heightened the strength of anger from the man in front of her. Deanna's silence only angered him more, and she answered him before the cacophony of fury fell down around her.  
  
"I," she paused, trying to find the right words. "I will tell them what you - NO! I will tell them, and you, the truth. I am Deanna Troi, I am on vacation here, and I have no idea what you are talking about." It was as much as she dared to say, and she already felt that she had said too much.  
  
If it was at all possible, the tension in the cave increased, almost to breaking point. The circle closed in, and the man took a further step towards Deanna. She could hear them breathing around her, the sound reminding her of an animal, panting, about to attack. The man stood in front of her, cloaked and swathed in darkness.  
  
"I will have the truth," he screamed, the noise reverberating around the cave, and Deanna's ears rang, the sound sudden and deafening, the silence shattered. And just as suddenly the silence returned, eyes piercing her in the darkness. "You will tell me". And with that, they were gone and Deanna was once again alone in the darkness.  
  
She stood, shaking in the darkness, breathing deeply, bringing her fear under control. She was the master of her emotions, she WAS the master of her emotions, and fear would not rule her. She pooled her mind on the one thing that she always knew would calm her, her Imzadi, her soulmate, her Will.  
  
"Oh Will, where are you, my love? Where are you?" She pictured his smiling face, felt his touch, his caress. She pictured his love, felt it deep inside her and drew strength from him.  
  
On board the Enterprise, Will Riker looked deep into his Captain's eyes, imploring him to allow Will to join the rescue team. He drew breath, ready to plead for his soulmate, when a sudden clear wash of love and fear invaded his soul. He felt Deanna's fear, the tension in her soul, and he felt the anchor of their love hold her focus, retain her reality. His head whipped up, and his emotions were clear in the depths of his cerulean blue eyes. Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat back and knew he was defeated.  
  
"What is it Will, what does she feel? Can it enlighten us at all?" He continued when Will's emotive eyes asked an unspoken question. "Yes, yes, you can come, although on your own head be it. Now, what did you feel?"  
  
"She is afraid, but she is also strong. As usual, " he smiled to himself, relief flooding his soul. "Deanna, my love, I'm coming " he sent to her, sending a mix of love, hope, trust and resolve, "I'm coming"  
  
Deanna stood in the centre of the cave, her bound hands keeping her arms tightly behind her. She flexed her shoulders, trying to make herself more comfortable. And then that comfort she so eagerly sought, arrived. Will invaded her soul and Deanna smiled in relief, her smile heightening as she felt the strength of his concern, no she told her self, not concern, love. Strong, true and everlasting love.  
  
Deanna stood tall and proud, her spirit lifted but the love from her Imzadi. She scanned the cave, looking for any exit or way to get out. The walls were jagged, and crumbling in places, small shards of orange rock scattered around the ground. The roof of the cave was littered with spikes. Her only way out then was going to be through .. 'diplomatic relations'. She smiled slightly to herself. That was not going to be easy!  
  
A sound behind her startled her and she turned swiftly, with a graceful speed. Unfortunately, her grace was counterbalanced by her stumble, as her balance was still impaired by her bound hands. One of her captors stood watching her, his head cocked to one side, as if watching a particularly odd strain of beetle. The silence stretched for what seemed like hours, although in reality it could not have been more than a few seconds.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"What is it with you people and questions! " said Deanna, her irritation beginning to grow. 'Now, now, Deanna' she chided herself, 'Diplomatic relations, remember?'  
  
"I apologise" the man said, surprising Deanna. "I merely wish to know why you will not talk to us? Why you appear to want to hasten your execution?"  
  
"Hasten my?? No, that is not what I want! Not at all! I am sorry. I just do not know what you want. I'm no threat to you, really. I am just on holiday here. A few days rest and relaxation." She stopped, her head dropping to her chest. She straightened up. "Please, tell me what you need to know, and I'll tell you if I can help you"  
  
He looked at her again, his eyes seeming to try to reach into her very soul. Deanna prepared herself and her mind, perhaps this man could sense her emotions, perhaps this was one way she could convince him of her honesty and confusion. But she felt nothing. Her mind remained clear, untouched.  
  
"I see only confusion"  
  
"Of course you do, I have no idea what you need. I am a visitor here."  
  
At this, the man let out a snort of laughter, the sound both surprising and scaring Deanna. She held her head high, refusing to let the fear show in her face.  
  
"Oh yes, you are a visitor, and a visitor is all you'll ever be. You can be sure of that"  
  
Deanna took another deep breath.  
  
"What is it you need to know?"  
  
" I will know what you were to report to your superiors. What you have seen here, have recorded, have stolen. I will know what you have learnt of our plans, and what you will tell the Kalaar " he smirked, "whatever it is, it will be of no help to them, we have had enough, The Southern Isles will stand alone, We do not need rulers, we do not need the Kalaar, their spies will be of no consequence. You will talk to me, and the Rulers, the Kalaar will be defeated" his voice rising as his passion increased. "We do not need them, we stand alone and unadulterated. We are the true people of Terral5 and we will be the only people of Terral 5"  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed down the corridor, and the cave was once again filled with a swathe of darkness. Deanna shrank back, the sudden movement and the ranting of the man before her, scared her more than she wanted them to know.  
  
"Will, please, help me!"  
  
6  
  
"Lieutenant Worf to the Captain's Ready Room" came the announcement over Worf's comm badge. Worf shook his head, as if to clear his mind for the up and coming confrontation. "Aye Sir"  
  
As the doors swooshed open, Worf caught sight of his Captain, and alongside him, a dishevelled Commander Riker. As Worf stepped inside, Picard stepped around his desk and came to stand in front of him. Worf looked between the Captain and the Commander, wondering what was happening, however his expression revealed none of his confusion.  
  
"Lieutenant, we will shortly be beaming down to the planet. Is everything ready?"  
  
Again, Worf glanced between his Captain and the Commander.  
  
"Aye Sir, we are ready to leave whenever you are."  
  
"Good, goooood." The Captain said, drawing the word out, almost as if he didn't want to say what was on his mind. To say what had to be said before the mission could go ahead. Captain Picard drew a deep breath.  
  
"Lieutenant, I believe you - " he paused and glanced at Riker. "I believe you and Commander Riker have something to discuss. This must be resolved before we leave. " and with that he left the room.  
  
Worf drew himself up to his full height and stood to attention in front of his superior officer. Riker sat on the corner of the desk, his head bowed.  
  
"Worf, I"  
  
"Commander, is this about Deanna?"  
  
"Worf, I , I need to "  
  
"Is this off the record, Commander?"  
  
Will looked up in exasperation, and Worf was struck by the depth of worry and pain in Riker's blue eyes. Eyes usually so bright, but now clouded with fear and confusion.  
  
"Good grief Worf, this isn't about Starfleet, it's about Deanna, and me, and - and you, us. It's about all of us and what"  
  
"Are you still in love with her?" Worf asked, "Sir?"  
  
"Worf, it's not that simple. Dee and I share a bond, a tie, if you will. It will never be broken, whether we like it or not,"  
  
"The question was, Sir, are you still in love with her?"  
  
"That doesn't matter Worf, she has chosen, and she chose you."  
  
If possible, Worf drew himself up even straighter.  
  
"I believe the question was, Sir" he growled, "Are you still in love with Counsellor Troi?"  
  
Will sighed. Whatever he said, someone was going to get hurt. But it was all becoming too much. He couldn't hide it anymore, and he didn't want to. Deanna's happiness was what mattered. Himself and Worf could be damned, Deanna was the important one here and if revealing the truth was the only way, then so be it. He had to get it out into the open, or it would kill him.  
  
"Worf, I love her so much it hurts. I love the sound of her laughter, the way her eyes light up when she's happy, the way her hair curls in tight corkscrew curls at the base of her neck, I love her loyalty, her trust, her strength, I love the passion she inspires both in herself and in me, us, everyone, I just, I love her Worf." He sighed again, standing and moving over to the window and looked out at the stars.  
  
Worf stood behind him He had not moved since arriving in the Captain's ready room. The Commander's impassioned speech had held no real surprises, except perhaps the depth of his - their - love. For Worf had no doubt that Deanna felt the same way about the Commander. Worf knew that the only reason that it had all come out into the open now, was because of the Counsellor's present predicament, but in his soul he knew that their love would have struggled to the surface sooner or later.  
  
Worf had long watched the interplay between the two of them. Deanna knew everything about William Riker. She knew his life, his love, his very soul. And that knowledge had not stopped when they had parted, she had kept her knowledge growing, had not wanted to give up on him, had not wanted to detach herself from her love. Deanna lit up when Will was around, her eyes brightened, her soul smiled. But they were not together. They had parted and had chosen friendship over passion. And had believed in that choice.  
  
And Will. The great Commander Riker. The other half of the dynamic duo. Worf smirked humorously inside. He had known that he would be competing against the ghost of the Commander, but he had not reckoned on how powerful that ghost would be. While Will truly believed that they thought they could maintain a 'just friends' relationship, Worf had seen the expressions in the Commander's blue eyes. He had seen Will's tension when Deanna went on an away mission without him, had seen flashes of intense emotion - jealousy - at any sign of a romantic relationship for the Counsellor that didn't involve him. Oh, they were good at hiding their feelings, so good that they had not really realised the depths of their emotions themselves. Worf took a deep breath and admitted the truth to himself.  
  
The bond of love, the - what was it? - the Imzadi bond between Will Riker and Deanna Troi was too strong to be denied. The love that they felt, had always felt, would not stand them being apart from one another. They could not be with anyone else when their very souls cried out for one another. However much Worf cared for Deanna, he could never love her with such a passion, with such an honesty, with such depth as did Commander William Riker.  
  
At Worf's sigh, Will turned to face him.  
  
"Worf, I'm sorry. I don't mean to come between the two of you. I know she only regards me as a friend and she loves you now. But I can't help how I feel. I can't hide it anymore, it's just too much. I need to go to her, to get her safely aboard." He smiled softly. "I need her to be happy again and then I'll go. I won't get in your way, I'll apply for a transfer or something. I just need to get her back. Can you understand that?"  
  
The expression on Worf's face came as close to a smile as it ever had.  
  
"Commander. You and I both know that she would not accept that. We both know how she really feels. " He stopped, his head cocked to one side." You know she loves you Will, I know she loves you, and I know how much you love her. She is a good friend, Commander, but that is all she will ever be for me. The bond between the two of you is too passionate, too strong, too .. too Imzadi"  
  
Will's eyes widened. Although the bond between himself and Deanna wasn't exactly a secret, Will didn't think it was public knowledge, or that Worf would know the true meaning of it. And then the truth of what Worf had said started to sink in. The Lieutenant was accepting the situation, was accepting Will's love for Deanna. The blue eyes widened even more.  
  
"Commander Riker. It is a simple thing. We will go and retrieve the Counsellor and then we will take it from there. We will allow her the choice. Although if you want my opinion, I will find myself coming a far second best to you Will, and you know it." Said Worf, with a grimace that could have resembled a smile. "So, what are we waiting for?"  
  
7  
  
Leaving his XO and the Security Chief to work out their - differences - Captain Jean-Luc Picard made his way back to the bridge. His mind was full of grief, Will Riker obviously loved Deanna, loved her with a true, clean passion, loved her with his soul, his mind and his body.  
  
She, however, was with Lieutenant Worf, and he also cared for Deanna, although anyone could see that it was not with the depth that Will loved her. And Counsellor Troi? Captain Picard knew that she cared for Worf, their relationship was a testimony to that, but her feelings for Will were more confusing. Jean-Luc knew she cared for him deeply, one couldn't be around the two of them not to know. The question was, how deeply did she care? Were they 'just friends' as they had tried to maintain over the years, or did it run to something more? Picard was inclined to believe the latter, that their feelings for one another had never truly died away, that the feelings that they held were still strong and true, if afraid to surface.  
  
If - no when, he chided himself - when this was all resolved, the three of them were going to have some serious issues to resolve.  
  
A voice brought him out of his reverie. "Captain?"  
  
"Data, yes, I'm sorry, what can I do for you?" Jean-Luc moved over to Data.  
  
"Captain, I have been following the movements of those on the planet, in particular those of the Kalaar, the leaders of the Northern Isles. There is really nothing unusual there, but I have isolated a pattern of movements, should you wish to talk to someone about our present dilemma."  
  
Inwardly, Picard smiled. Trust data to keep working when emotional chaos reigned all around him. His innate ability to cope without emotions always surprised Jean-Luc, emotions were wonderful things, but sometimes even he could do without him. His mind groaned, as he unconsciously turned back towards his ready room and the undoubted turmoil within.  
  
"Captain?", asked a curious Data. The Counsellor was missing, and an away team was being drawn up. It would consist of himself, the Captain and Worf. Data examined the make-up of the team. Worf was currently involved with Counsellor Troi, this may therefore make him a liability, although Data dismissed this thought because of Worf's battle conscious soul. Worf lived to defend, to fight, to defend to the death. He was never happier than when charging into battle, a blood-curdling cry escaping his lips.  
  
And that left the Captain. The Captain was the representative of the Enterprise, although he usually stayed on board and let Commander Riker lead the away teams in this kind of situation. Commander Riker. For a second, Data pondered the logistics of letting the Captain respond to this crisis, rather than Riker. Data's logical mind considered all of the possibilities for such an event, and then it all fell into place. The not- so-dormant feelings between the Counsellor and the Commander must have surfaced again, the feelings too strong for the Captain to feel safe about Commander Riker being in charge of Counsellor Troi's retrieval. Data knew how Riker felt about Deanna, and knew how she felt about him. It was all stored away in his memory, analytically and yes, logically. And now it all made sense, the changes in the Commander's recent behaviour, the confusion in Counsellor Troi, and the unacknowledged aggression of lieutenant Worf towards Commander Riker.  
  
Captain Picard smiled grimly at the Lieutenant. "What are you saying? Can we isolate someone and beam them up? Or would it be better to beam down?" he asked, almost talking to himself.  
  
"Upon reflection, Captain, I believe it would cause less disruption were we to beam someone up and discuss the situation from here"  
  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard looked down at Lieutenant Data, and then towards his ready room, where Riker and Worf fought out the truth of their souls and the love of Counsellor Deanna Troi.  
  
8  
  
  
  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard held himself erect and uttered the immortal line,  
  
"Make it so"  
  
Data rose and made his way to Transporter Room 3, and shortly after that, an ensign of the Kalaar was transported aboard the Enterprise. He stood, proud and yet terrified, his world had just been turned upside down and he would be damned if he was going to let any one know about the terror he felt inside. Trevaarn held himself tall and ready for anything, well, almost anything he said to himself as he examined his surroundings. This was not the tavern of Richell Tamvaarn, the tavern that he had entered seconds ago, or if it was he had drunk waaaaay too much triothern in a very short time. Trevaarn turned to face the being in front of him, and gasped in fear. The being was not from Terral 5, he couldn't possibly be one of them. This, being, this thing, had yellow eyes, golden skin! It was unnatural! Those eyes, those piercing yellow eyes, it was not normal. He shut his eyes and opened them again, but still the apparition stood there, watching them closely.  
  
Trevaarn whirled around again, as a door swished open behind him. He turned and looked at the newcomer and then Trevaarn relaxed. The man who had entered was obviously a servant, here to welcome Trevaarn to this strange new world. It all made sense now, the golden man was obviously of lower rank, and the blue-eyed man was here to cater to Trevaarn's needs. The man was balding, slightly taller than himself, and wore a red and black uniform. However, it was the man's eyes that gave away his statue. The man's clear blue eyes. Trevaarn's deep brown eyes flashed arrogantly at the newcomer.  
  
"Well?" he demanded of the blue-eyed man before him. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself? Where is your President? I demand to speak to the one in charge"  
  
The golden man looked askance at the blue-eyed man. Trevaarn tapped his foot in impatience. He was beginning to find the blue-eyed man irritating, he wanted the sanctuary of normality and would find it himself if the two beings before him would not comply. The blue-eyed man drew himself up to his full height and gazed impassively into his guests brown eyes.  
  
"Mr, " he paused, letting Trevaarn fill in the pause "Trevaarn"  
  
"Mr. Trevaarn, I am Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the Starship Enterprise. My Counsellor is missing on your planet and I need your help."  
  
Trevaarn looked at Captain Picard in amazement, his face becoming first angry and then scornful.  
  
"Do not be ridiculous, you can not be a Captain, you silly little man. You cannot keep me here, I demand to see the one in charge, or release me back to my people"  
  
Captain Picard remained unmoved at this outburst, the only sign of his dismay was the raising of an eyebrow. The sheer arrogance of the Kalaarn astounded Picard, but he was determined not to give an inch. He turned to Data, only allowing his anger to show as he turned away from Trevaarn.  
  
"Computer, what is the location of Commander Riker?"  
  
"Commander Riker is on his way to Transporter Room 3" Captain Picard tapped his comm. Badge. "Picard to Riker"  
  
"Yes Captain?" came the strained and weary voice of Will Riker. Inwardly, Picard sighed. He was worried about the stress his XO was under, and this man's arrogance would not help. "Will, I need you to check the details of the mission again. I have some business to take care of here and I'll be with you shortly. Picard out".  
  
Will Riker stopped outside the doors of Transporter Room 3. He was tired, bone weary tired. He missed Deanna. Missed her desperately, his life was in turmoil, everything else had ceased to function and would only start again when she was safe. Safe with him, when he could hold her, feel her, sense her. Riker rested his brow against the door of the room in front of him. He reached down into his very soul, drawing on Deanna's strength. The image of her came to him, her laughter, the way her hair flew around of it's own accord, the way her fathomless eyes could read his every thought, whether he wanted her to or not. Will stood, his mind sure and his heart true. His Captain had asked him to check the mission details, and check them he would.  
  
Inside the room, Captain Picard turned back to Trevaarn. The moment called for clarity, and Captain Picard laid his cards on the table.  
  
"Whether you like it or not, I AM the captain of this ship, and you WILL provide me with the answers that we need. Counsellor Troi is somewhere on your planet and your people will return her. She is a valued member of my team, a very valued member and she will be returned." The silence that followed his statement was almost deafening.  
  
Trevaarn stared at the Captain.  
  
"I do believe you mean it!" he said, the surprise evident on his face.  
  
"Of course I do. " The clenching and unclenching of his fists were again the only hint of the exasperation that Jean-Luc felt. "Deanna Troi is in danger, and when a member of my crew is in danger, I respond. So, I will ask you again, where is Counsellor Troi?"  
  
Trevaarn stared deeply into Jean-Luc's eyes. Feeling uncomfortable at the scrutiny, Jean-Luc held the gaze nonetheless. After a few moments, Trevaarn pulled back.  
  
"You are really the Captain of this vessel? You? You are in....in charge?"  
  
"Yes, man. I am the Captain. These are my people, and I will have an answer." Said Picard, his temper beginning to fray.  
  
Trevaarn sighed and held his hands up in mock surrender, almost as his he were humouring the Captain.  
  
"Very well, little man. I'll do what I can, just for you, you understand," he said, with a smile.  
  
Jean-Luc could no longer stand the arrogance and ignorance of the man.  
  
"What is it about me that so.. intrigues you?"  
  
"Don't you know? Aren't your people divided as are ours?"  
  
"Divided? What re you talking about? My main objective is to rescue Deanna, and you are only holding us up. Now for the last time, what are you talking about? Either tell us, or get out of our way!"  
  
9  
  
Deanna shrank back into herself, her fear invading every part of her. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, clinging to the knowledge that her Imzadi would be her salvation, that Will would be there for her. She was not one to play the helpless female, but she had to admit, things were not looking good for her. From deep within her, she pulled up a memory that even at this time, could make her smile. As usual, it involved Will, but this time it was more intimate, more personal.  
  
The noise around her brought Deanna harshly back to reality. Hands pawed at her, twisting her, turning her, disorientating her. As suddenly as they had started, it stopped. She stood there, swaying, and then the noise started, the shouting, screaming, a cacophony of sound that was almost her undoing. And then the silence. Deanna's resolve weakened, her strength sapped. "Will? Oh God, Will, where are you? I'm, I'm afraid Will. I need you. I need your strength, your courage, your love Will, I need your love. Will, please!" she begged, sending him an urgent message from her soul, her voice betraying none of her fear.  
  
The silence was being stretched out, the complete lack of sound as disorientating as the verbal assault that had dissolved her inner strength. Deanna turned from one side to the other, her senses reeling. Finally she felt someone standing in front of her, and her blindfold was ripped off. She was becoming used to the differences between the dark and light, and had begun to train herself to adapt to the sudden differences that this torture entailed. Her sight returned to normal, and she focussed on the man before her. As was their want, he was dressed entirely in black. His eyes bored into her, pale and almost lifeless. His eyes were a pale watery blue and the only emotion she read, or even felt, was pure anger.  
  
Deanna flinched at the anger in those eyes. A cold smile burst forth at her reaction, and the man leant into her.  
  
"What have you told them? What do you think you, with all of your superior ways, what do you think you have found out? What do your brown eyes tell you? What does this mane of black hair hide?"  
  
"Told them? For goodness sake, I don't know what you mean? Told who? What? Let me go, please, let me go. My name is Deanna Troi and I'm from the Starship Enterprise. I'm just on holiday here. I really don't know what you are talking about" said Deanna, her voice beginning to reveal some of her torment.  
  
"Oh my dear Deanna, is it? You really ought to talk to me you know. Or at least try telling me the truth. It's your eyes, you see, they give you away. You are no more an off-worlder than I am. Those eyes, those dark deep eyes. They tell me everything. And the hair. You could at least have tried, you know. It might have made it more exciting, more entertaining."  
  
"My eyes? My hair? "said Deanna, her fear now compounded by sheer confusion.  
  
"Why my Dear Deanna, you are good! Very good! You must have won awards on the Northern Isles. What a fine actress." His voices slithered across Deanna's skin, festering and eroding her confidence. "Your eyes give away your status, Deanna"  
  
On hearing her name from his lips, Deanna shuddered. The man merely smiled at her reaction. She gathered her soul together.  
  
"My eyes."  
  
She looked at the man standing in front of her. He had removed his hood, and stood proudly in front of her, glaring down at her, his ice-blue eyes boring into her warm brown eyes.  
  
"Your eyes!" he screamed, "Your traitorous brown eyes! The eyes that are the mark of one from the Northern Isles, the mark of our opressors, of those who have condemned us for generations! The dark eyes of one who deems herself to be better than us, of one who feels she has a right to hold our salvation and crush it beneath your feet like ants!" his voice breaking in his frenzy, his arms raised above his head, the glint of a dagger catching Deanna's eye as it swept down towards her. " No, oh my god no, please, no! I am not from the Northern Isles! I'm from Betazed, I'm half-human, Oh god please, believe me, please" she cried, naked fear now the only emotion evident in her mind and in her soul. "Please, no!"  
  
10  
  
Captain Picard glared at Trevaarn, waiting for an answer. He, in turn, gazed back at the Captain, incredulity written all over his face.  
  
"You really do do things differently, don't you, Captain?" the last word spoken with a smirk.  
  
"Trevaarn!"  
  
"Very well, very well. " he drew a deep breath. "On Terran 5, the very idea that a Blue-Eye could be a Captain would cause outright laughter, disdain and disbelief. You are simply not capable. You do not have the brainpower, the ability, the drive. Blue-Eyes are lesser beings, there to serve those of us who are of a higher birth, those of us with Brown-Eyes. I still do not believe you are really a Captain, but I will humour you. Now, I've told you what you want to know, now please take me to someone who IS in command. " and with that, he turned and gazed out of the window.  
  
Utter silence greeted his revelation. The world below them was divided by eye-colour? By something so simple, so uncontrolled as the colour of someone's eyes? Captain Picard had always felt that he had a patient soul, was tolerant and understanding, but this? A world dominated by the colour of someone's eyes was almost more than he could comprehend.  
  
Picard felt the questioning eyes of Data come to rest on him. He cleared his mind of any confusion that he felt and brought himself back to the present predicament.  
  
"So, where IS Deanna Troi?"  
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
Picard turned to Data. "Data, do we have a Hologram of the Counsellor?"  
  
Data moved to a computer console and soon returned with a PADD that held Deanna's service file. He handed it to the Captain, who keyed in the relevant details, producing a picture of the Counsellor. He handed it to Trevaarn.  
  
Trevaarn looked closely at the picture, and then looked back at the two men standing before him.  
  
"Cap - " he smothered the grin, "Captain, is this a joke? Am I being tested by the Authorities of Kalaar?"  
  
"I fail to see what is so amusing Trevaarn"  
  
"Why, this picture! You have taken the likeness of one of our women and dressed her in some kind of drab uniform. This woman is obviously from the Northern Isles, Picard. I've had enough of this. I will be returned to the planet now."  
  
"Trevaarn" the Captain said, keeping a very tight reign on the anger that was coursing through his body" That is Deanna Troi." He took the PADD from the man, and sought another picture of Deanna. " Here, try this one"  
  
"Captain, if you will insist on giving me pictures of one of our women, I will insist on giving you the same answer. This is a woman from the Northern Isles, and nothing you can show me will change my mind. You have simply doctored the pictures to show her in one of your hideous outfits." And with that, he returned the PADD to the Captain.  
  
Captain Picard refused to let his impulses get the better of him. The urge to grab a phaser and stun this man had never been stronger. He was getting nowhere, Will would never forgive him if nothing came of this chance.  
  
And then it came to him Will. Will and Deanna. Maybe Will could get through to Trevaarn. That is, if he could keep hold of his emotions. Will had been fairly volatile lately, especially where Deanna was concerned. If he could not control himself - but then Captain Picard knew that Will would be able to control his fear, his passion, his desperation. He would be able to control it because she would want it so. He would be restrained, purposeful because of her. He would do anything to get her back. That and his training as a Starfleet Officer, years of training had drummed it into Will that action came first, emotions were a by-product.  
  
Captain Picard tapped his comm badge. "Commander Riker, report to Transporter Room 3"  
  
"Aye Sir" came the tired voice of Will Riker, and seconds later the door swooshed open. Will Riker entered, holding himself erect, but obviously with his emotions stretched to breaking point. To those who knew him, the struggle to keep himself controlled was evident, to Trevaarn he was simply another Blue-Eye. A Blue-Eye with a twist though, since this one had brown hair. It was written, was it not, that all Blue-Eyes were cursed to have the flakey blonde hair, while Brown-Eyes held glorious brown tresses.  
  
"Captain?" Will asked.  
  
"Number One, this is Trevaarn. We have beamed him up from the planet, in the hope of ascertaining some information about the disappearance of Counsellor Troi."  
  
Will glanced from his Captain to the other being in the room. Will's anguished blue eyes met the disdainful brown eyes of Trevaarn. Will looked closely at the man in front of him, and tried to read his mind, coming up blank and all the more confused and upset. None of this was evident to Trevaarn, although Data and Captain Picard stood, admiring Will's restraint.  
  
"Commander, we have shown Trevaarn the holograms of Deanna, but he does not believe she is a crewmember, he insists she is from the Northern Isles on his planet. He insists that we have tampered with the holograms, adapting them to suit our purposes. It occurred to me that you" he paused, trying to put his idea delicately, "that you may have access to holograms of a " again, he paused, " of a different nature"  
  
Will said nothing, his eyebrows raised, and then the meaning sank in.  
  
11  
  
Will Riker closed his eyes, and images of Deanna sprang immediately to his mind. Times that they had spent together on Betazed, times when they had been truly one, when their Bond had been strong, had been true. He opened his eyes, and moved over to the computer console.  
  
"Computer, access holograms, Troi, Deanna, authorization, Troi - Delta Alpha-04" Within seconds, the computer had complied, and the relevant files were downloaded into the PADD.  
  
It was of no help, however, as Trevaarn claimed that the holograms were easily adapted, and that the pictures of Betazed could have been anywhere. The pictures of Deanna could also have been adapted. Will held his emotions in check.  
  
"What would it take to convince you that Deanna belongs here? That she is one of our crewmembers, that we need her back with"  
  
"Will, a word please." The Captain's calm voice stopped him in his tracks. Captain Picard drew Will to one side, and waited until he had himself under control.  
  
"Will, I need you to stay calm. We will get her back. You will be together again" Riker took a deep breath and calmed himself. He turned and looked at Captain Picard.  
  
"I do have one more picture, Captain. It's", he stopped, his blue, desperately sad eyes downcast. Slowly he raised his head, "It's personal, Sir. Dee doesn't know I've got it. It's from, " again he stopped, and then visibly gathered himself," It's from our engagement, the pictures that were taken 9 years ago on Betazed after I asked Deanna to marry me. It's the one that I took with me when I returned to Starfleet and proceeded to break her - our - heart. " he laughed bitterly. "She destroyed the rest of them, Lwaxana told me so. It was a time of"  
  
"Will, I understand. May we use it?"  
  
" If it will help"  
  
Riker turned to the computer console once more. "Computer, access holograms, Riker, William, authorization Riker Omega Theta-02" When the relevant files arrived, Will stood for a moment, accessing the relevant picture. He stood staring at it, memories surfacing of the most magical and loving time of his life.  
  
"Will" the Captain said, his voice soft and understanding. Without a word, Will handed the captain the PADD. He glanced at it, his soul registering the emotion that the picture revealed. With a glance at his XO, captain Picard gave the PADD to the Terran before him.  
  
Trevaarn studied the picture intently, his brown eyes turning to examine the Commander in minute detail.  
  
"This, this is you? Commander? You and this, Delanna?"  
  
Will tensed. The hologram was one of his most treasured possessions, no- one, not even Deanna knew he still had it. It was a link with his past, a link to what could have been, if only he had held true to his heart and not to his head. They could have been together, a family, the inspiration of love, if only he had not been so eager for recognition. Could have been, could have been, the words rang in his head. And now here they were, using the hologram to save the one woman he loved more than life itself - and the person who had a link to her could not even get her name right.  
  
"Deanna. Her name is Deanna." Will said, the fury behind the words evident to all. "Deanna Troi, ship's Counsellor, friend, and " he stopped, his mouth clamped shut before he said anything else. "Deanna"  
  
Trevaarn studied the hologram again. The captured image enchanted him. While he saw that it was a Brown-Eye and a Blue-Eye, he could not fail to see the love in both pairs of eyes. They were seated on a rug, with dense, tropical foliage behind them. A bottle lay to one side of them, and each held a container half-full of a red liquid. But it was the expression on their faces that held Trevaarn's attention. He rarely saw such intense love, and as he glanced again at Will, it occurred to him that the emotions had not abated. This man was still in love with the woman in the picture, and desperately so.  
  
Trevaarn weighed the consequences in his mind. A Brown-Eye and a Blue-Eye. Such a combination could get themselves jailed, killed even. It was not right. But then, they were off-worlders. Their culture seemed to accept such mixtures. Hell, even their Captain was a Blue-Eye! And so the decision was made.  
  
"I have heard rumours, rumours that the Southern Islanders, the Blue-Eyes, have captured one of our women. It could be the woman you seek. It was no- one we knew of and therefore nothing was really done about it. Maybe she is the one you seek."  
  
Will Riker's eyes lit up as he turned to the Captain, removing the PADD from Trevaarn as he did so.  
  
"Captain? We have to, even if it's the slightest chance, please Sir"  
  
Picard looked at Will, and then at Trevaarn, who shrugged his shoulders. He could feel the hope radiating from his XO, and hoped to Hell that Trevaarn was right, or this would kill Commander Riker. The decision made, Picard tapped his comm badge.  
  
"Commander Data, Lieutenant Worf, please come to Transporter Room 3. We are beaming down to Terral 5 to rescue Counsellor Troi."  
  
12.  
  
The hologram and the naked emotion on the Commander's face had convinced Trevaarn. He had provided them with the information and co-ordinates that they would need, and the away-team had promptly beamed down to the planet. Captain Picard was still unsure about including Riker in the team, but had come to realise that if he wasn't part of the team, he would still have beamed down anyway.  
  
Their arrival went unnoticed and they took stock of their surroundings. They had materialised next to a rocky outcrop, their presence hidden by a clump of large, lush green trees. A quick check of their weapons and communications showed them to be intact. Captain Picard tapped his comm badge and spoke in a muted voice.  
  
"Enterprise, this is Captain Picard"  
  
"Come in, Captain Picard" came the smooth voice of Dr. Beverly Crusher, the most senior member of staff left aboard.  
  
"We've arrived safely Doctor. Please stand by to beam us up when we have retrieved the Counsellor"  
  
"Aye Captain" came the succinct reply. "Enterprise out".  
  
Captain Picard raised his eyebrows at the abrupt termination of communication, a small smile playing around the corners of his lips. Despite what she said, he knew Beverly hated being in sole control of the ship, she much preferred to be in charge of her medicine and to leave the swashbuckling to the rest of them. This time was different, though, this time she would do it, for this time it meant the return of her closest confidante. Mind you, thought Picard, I would have loved to have seen the look on her face.  
  
Aboard the Enterprise, Beverly glared at the display screen in front of her and screamed inwardly. "If it wasn't for Deanna" she thought, "Ooooh, that Captain Picard could be so frustrating. " She would definitely have to have a talk with him when he got back. He was just so maddening, she could cheerfully - a smile appeared on her face as she thought of the variety of things she would like to do to him.  
  
Planetside, the investigation of the immediate area had produced some valuable information. The rocky outcrop was home to a myriad of entrances to a labyrinth of caves. Each entrance appeared unguarded, until you looked closely and saw the intricate early warning system. Lieutenant Worf was in his element. Picard watched him, he could almost see the mechanics of the rescue running through the Lieutenant's furrowed brow. Lieutenant Worf had buried himself in Deanna's recovery, it had taken his mind off their relationship. Captain Picard sighed. It seemed inevitable that someone was going to get emotionally hurt, someone was going to lose out and Jean-Luc had a nasty feeling that it would be Worf.  
  
He watched the Klingon. Pride was everything for them, they would do anything to save face. It was known around the ship that Worf and Deanna were dating, and many of the crew had some idea of how Will had taken that development. The three people concerned however, had acted with decorum and respect towards each other, however much it was killing Will. And it had been, Picard could see that now. The changes had been subtle, but they had been there. The friendship between his First Officer and the Counsellor had shifted, the closeness had not been there. The long discussions about nothing, the relaxed atmosphere between them had lessened. Deanna's priorities had changed, had shifted from Will to Worf. It was almost as if she had taken a conscious decision to pull back from the intense relationship she and Will had, and had put more of herself into a different future. As if she had given up on a possible future between herself and Will, had grown tired of waiting. As had he. Neither had been willing to put the first foot forward, and both had suffered as a result. And so Worf had been introduced into the equation, and the equation had changed forever.  
  
A soft shout from one of the cave moths brought him back to the present. His last thought to himself was that he and Worf would need to talk when Deanna was back. Either that, or he would be looking for a new First Officer.  
  
Captain Picard met the others at the edge of the cave. It appeared unmanned, and clear of booby-traps. They moved into the cave, Worf taking the lead, followed by the Captain, Will and Data at the rear.  
  
13  
  
As they entered the cave, Will stumbled, and almost fell. He was caught by Data, Captain Picard and Worf turning in concern.  
  
"Will, what is it?"  
  
"She's here and she's afraid, Captain, she's terrified! Oh god Dee, hold on! We're coming, my love, I'm coming"  
  
He stood and silently made his way to the front of the four of them. He was moving entirely on instinct now, he could sense her emotions, her fear, her innate trust in him, but overall her fear. She was nearby, and he would be there for her.  
  
Worf followed closely. He may have lost Deanna's heart, but he wasn't going to lose her. And lose her heart he had, judging from Will's reactions. Whether or not she and Will were together at the end of this, Worf knew that she would never truly be with anyone else. It seemed that she would either become Mrs. Will Riker or forever remain single. Grudgingly, Worf hoped for the former, after all, he told himself, he wanted the best for her, and it seemed the best for Deanna Troi was Will Riker and in all reality, it always had been.  
  
Worf stared at the back of the man in front of him. Will Riker was a good man, strong, courageous and loyal, and he loved Deanna with all of his heart. Yes, thought Worf, other than himself, Deanna could not do better than Will. Will faltered again, and Worf stepped in front of him.  
  
"Commander" he whispered" I shall lead, you do the, well whatever it is you are doing. Which way now?"  
  
Will centred his mind on Deanna, feeling her around him, embracing her mind. He looked at Worf and gestured right, his eyes pleading for her safety, and yet registering grateful thanks that Deanna's former lover was leading him home to her.  
  
The caves were damp and cluttered with small rockfalls. The passages were low and narrow, the roof way to low for the comfort of either Worf or Riker. Indeed, Worf suffered many cracks to the head, as did Will, although neither really noticed the pain. The passageways led to what seemed like a set of small caves. In the distance, they could hear raised voices.  
  
A scream resounded around the caves. A scream filled with pure terror. Will flinched, as if he felt her anguish. Which of course he had, for the link between them was almost tangible, had grown to almost physical proportions. From the instance they had entered the cave, he had felt her again, their minds intertwined as were their hearts. He moved out of instinct, and it took Worf's considerable strength to hold him back. Will spun around towards the Klingon, his eyes blazing with fury.  
  
"Let me go Worf. Let me go now, or by god"  
  
"Commander!" The authority in Captain Picard's voice was rarely shown when it came to his XO, but in this instance it was vitally important that Will listened.  
  
"Commander, wait. We cannot go in there, guns blazing! We may just make the situation worse!"  
  
Will turned to the Captain, and Jean-Luc 's soul cried out at the pain he saw in Riker's eyes. To be so close to his Imzadi and yet to be denied the final step. And yet caution would bring Deanna back alive. Will took a deep breath and acceded the point. He turned to Worf.  
  
"No need Commander, I understand"  
  
Will Riker closed his eyes and counted his blessings. Close and true friends were rare in space, he was fortunate to have found so many people who believed in him and understood the way he worked. Rushing in would have been impetuous, anything could have happened. He shuddered at the thought of anything tragic happening to Dee, not when they were so near, not when salvation was in their grasp. Riker took a deep breath and opened his eyes, ready to save Deanna.  
  
In the cave, Deanna screamed again. The knife slashed down towards her, missing her face by millimetres. She swayed back, her mind in turmoil. Was this what death felt like? Was she about to die without seeing, feeling, loving Will again? Were they about to be - and then he came to her. His soul caressing hers, calming her, loving her. The sudden wash of love she felt caused her other senses to dampen, and for a second she stumbled. This too was her salvation, as she was again just out of reach of the next deadly swipe of the knife. And suddenly the atmosphere in the cave changed. The man with the knife drew back, a cold smile on his face. A smile that never quite reached his eyes, his icy-blue eyes.  
  
"Deanna, my dear, whatever was I thinking? I'm so sorry to have frightened you, but you can see my predicament, I will know what you know and you will tell me. Won't you?"  
  
The manic atmosphere that had preceded his short speech suddenly seemed infinitely more preferable to the atmosphere that had now invaded the cave. The feeling of death, of certain death. Dee knew she was going to die, she knew that Will was close by, but not close enough. He would be too late. Her soul cried out to Will.  
  
"Will! I know you're near, my love, but" she stopped, the tears streaming down her face, " Will, I love you. I always have, and I always will."  
  
"Dee stop, Dee, I'm here, I'm here for you, Deanna, I love you" was the reply she received, just before she felt him send barriers up in his mind. What was he doing? Why was he leaving her? He'd said he loved her but..... and a tiny part of her soul died. She shook herself, chastising her mind. Will would never leave her, she knew that, her mind knew that and more importantly, her soul knew that. They were Imzadi, bonded, together forever. Their love could not be destroyed. He would be here and they WOULD be together, she just knew it.  
  
Worf silently moved towards the sounds that they had heard up ahead. As he turned a corner, he suddenly drew back, causing those behind to move quickly or lose their footing. Will held himself in check, his emotions raging. She was near, dear god, she was near, and the fear eminating from her was almost too much for him to bear. He sent her a message, full of love and promises, and then, more for his own sanity, he placed the barriers in place. Barriers that meant he could not feel her, barriers he swore he would never use on her. He could not function properly while feeling her pain, and he had to be able to work properly to save her and to feel her reality, her body, her life, he had to shut down to reclaim her.  
  
Worf turner to the others and without words they formulated a plan. They were a good team, they knew each other and knew exactly what to do. And for the moment, they held the element of surprise.  
  
They moved into the cave, fanning out around its edges. They had not got more than a few steps, when their presence was noticed by one of the hooded men. They huddled together in a circular formation, with a struggling Deanna in the middle.  
  
The man with the knife screamed, an eerie, soul-scaring sound, his eyes staring into Worf  
  
"You will not have her, creature, she is mine, a traitor, something to use to gain control for my people. You Brown-Eyes cannot have her, she is a pawn, and she is mine"  
  
Deanna struggled and he held her even tighter. "You Brown-Eyes, you are abhorrent, you think you can control us, subject us to indignities, condemn us to be your playthings? Well no, it stops here, creature, it stops now!"  
  
The Enterprise crew had frozen in their tracks when their presence had been noticed. Worf had been the first to have been noticed, perhaps unsurprisingly, for he towered over many of the men in the cave. It was only now that Deanna's captor noticed the rest of the strange men that had interrupted his moment of success. His icy eyes slithered over the rest of Deanna's rescuers - a stately Blue-Eye, a strange Golden being, and lastly, something of an anomaly. A Blue-Eye with Brown hair.  
  
"You!" he said, the silver dagger pointed at Will. "What are you? A hybrid, a disease? What have they done to you - and why would you want this traitorous piece of filth?"  
  
For a second Will could not answer. And then he felt Deanna, his barriers had never truly kept her out and he had never really wanted that anyway. He felt her love flood his mind, and he felt her calmness. He looked at her and saw the love and trust in her eyes. She trusted him, was trusting him with her life.  
  
He took a step forward, stopping as the circle in front of him tightened.  
  
"I am a hybrid, they experimented on my mother and I was the result. I have been cursed to be like this, to be shunned for most of my life. I met up with this band of - " he smiled inside, despite their predicament - " degenerates, and we have been together for many years. We stole these outfits from travellers, and gained this treasure as well." He gestured towards Deanna. " I made her mine, " he finished, the small smile tickling her mouth and the look of love in her eyes letting him know that in this, at least, he spoke the truth.  
  
The man, stared at Will for a long time, his grip on Deanna never weakening. Finally, he looked down at her.  
  
14  
  
"A nice try, hybrid, but Deanna here, has told me everything. She says she is not one of us, that she is from Betazed, whatever that may be. And that makes you strangers too. Those clothes, those things in your hands, you are not from around here and I will not permit you to take her." Will took another step closer.  
  
"I see that displeases you, hybrid! Do you know, I do believe she is yours, your eyes give you away. Well, well." He smiled humourlessly. "A Blue-Eye hybrid in love with a Brown-Eye traitor." He spat to one side, as if the thought of a union between the two of them caused a foul taste in his mouth. "Well I don't care! Relationships between Blue-Eyes and Brown-Eyes distort the purity my people fought so hard to obtain. We will not be corrupted, we are pure, we will survive and we will prosper!!! Perhaps this is a chance for us to extend our purity.perhaps we can convince other planets of the truth of our lives, perhaps" his ranting was disrupted by the phaser shot that Worf had fired into the roof.  
  
Instant chaos followed, hooded men scrambling to save themselves from the imminent roof collapse. Somehow, amidst all of the chaos, Will found his way to Deanna and held on to her as if their very lives depended on it, which, in a way, it did. From the edge of the room, Captain Picard saw them reach each other and, with a quick glance around the room, sent the Enterprise an urgent message.  
  
"Beverly, five to beam up, my love! Quickly!" his mouth saying the words before his mind went into gear, perhaps the emotion of the reunited couple before him had finally surfaced within him!  
  
15  
  
Beverly had declared Deanna to be suffering from nothing but mild shock, something that a little care and attention would soon repair. And, she smiled inwardly, I bet I know where that care and attention will come from! She had known Will loved Deanna, hell, it was obvious to anyone that knew him. And, in her role as Deanna's best friend, she knew Deanna loved Will. And, she also knew just how much Dee loved him. Beverly had been surprised at the relationship with Worf, but she had always known of the way it would turn out, and she knew that Worf had known it too, no matter how much he may have denied it to himself.  
  
"Computer, what is the location of Counsellor Troi?"  
  
"Counsellor Troi is in her quarters"  
  
Good, good, she thought to herself. And then a thought struck her.  
  
"Computer, what is the location of Commander Riker?"  
  
She smiled in delight as she heard the reply.  
  
"Commander Riker is currently in the quarters of Counsellor Troi"  
  
Beverly turned back to her desk, her heart glowing at the love between her two friends. The hum of the door opening and the sight she beheld caused her heart to glow even more. Captain Picard stood at the door, uncertain whether to come in. He was all too aware of his slip-up during the retrieval. It wasn't intentional, it was just the emotions, what he felt for Beverly could never be admitted, could never be revealed, although both of them knew the truth. If at all possible, Beverly's smile widened as she held her hand out to him.  
  
"Come in, Jean-Luc, come on in"  
  
Deanna lay on her front, stretching luxuriously, shivers of pleasure starting from her toes and running all along her body. Will stood in the doorway, his grin wide, his heart content and his hands oily.  
  
"That was amazing Will! You've been practicing haven't you?"  
  
"Only in my mind Dee" he stopped, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that"  
  
"Will. I love you. I've always loved you, whatever may have happened. You know that. Surely you know that, surely you can feel it?"  
  
He came over and sat on the bed beside her.  
  
"I know that I love you, that I need you Deanna. You are part of me and I'll never be whole without you. You are the first thing in my mind each morning, and the last image as I fall asleep. Hell, I even dream about you!" he smiled softly and reached over to tuck a strand of escaping hair back into place. His fingers lingered a little longer than they probably should have, and Deanna stretched out towards him, turning so that she could rest her head in his lap.  
  
Will shut his eyes and took a breath that reached down into his soul. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he couldn't continue without knowing. He opened his eyes, and found his beloved, beautiful Deanna gazing back at him.  
  
"Will, I know, and I'm sorry. I thought that we were going to carry on as friends forever, that we would never get back to how we should be. I loved you so much, but I thought you'd given up on us, on a future for us, together. I needed love, I need to be loved, Will, and Worf cared for me. He was there when I needed someone. He was a good friend, but I think, in my heart and soul, both of us knew that that's all it would ever be. Worf cared about me, but you, he knew I could never get over you, could never stop loving you. I'm sorry Will."  
  
He looked down at her, the smile on his lips balanced by the tears that had formed in his blue eyes.  
  
"Deanna Troi, I love you more than you'll ever know. " he reached down and gently caressed her lips with his own. Straightening up, he gazed into her eyes, almost drowning in the love and security he found there. There was also a hint of something else, and his body reacted to what he saw there. Will took a deep breath. He had to say what he needed to say, other things could wait for a while. A very short while.  
  
"Dee, I'm sorry too. I love you so much. I guess I always thought we'd be together someday, I was just too lazy to get around to it. I just knew you'd always be there for me as I was for you. And so we carried on as we were, friends. I didn't put enough effort into it Dee, "he hung his head in shame." I took you for granted and I deserved what happened."  
  
Deanna looked up at him.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me!"  
  
She wriggled around and sat on his lap. Will took a very deep breath and thought of cold showers, the algarhythms of the Tednarra equation, the correct flight formation plans when approaching - and then thought of nothing but her as their lips and souls met, entwined and claimed each other. They remained that way for a long time, savouring the love and feelings that coursed through their souls. Finally, they broke apart, although only fractionally. Their eyes met, and Deanna uttered the one word that would change their lives forever.  
  
"Yes" she smiled, as she reclaimed his lips, answering his unspoken question "Yes, Imzadi, I will marry you," and his heart glowed with joy, as they were reunited in body and soul.  
  
16  
  
Dinner with the Captain was one of their weekly treats, as friends, true friends. This evening, Captain Picard had taken more notice than usual, his comments restrained and subdued. Across the table Beverly watched him, her heart dying slowly as she realised what he was thinking about. He looked up, catching her eye, and smiled.  
  
"Beverly, what Will and Deanna have is special isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, Jean-Luc, it is. They love each other very much."  
  
"And despite that, they still manage to work together, in fact, they work very well together"  
  
"Yes, yes they do" she wondered where this was all leading, her mind awash with hope.  
  
"And if the inevitable happens, if" he stopped" no, when they get married, then they will be able to serve together because they are stronger as a team than they are as individuals"  
  
"Yes" she said, her voice soft and full of longing. "Beverly, do you think" he stopped, panic written all over his normally composed features "Do you think that we"  
  
She made it easy for him, "Yes Jean-Luc, I do," she said, moving around the table and kissing him gently. "I most certainly do"  
  
The moment was shattered by an extremely satiated, happy voice.  
  
"Riker to Captain Picard"  
  
"Picard here, what can I do for you Commander?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you and Beverly that Deanna has just agreed to become my wife!" and in the background, they could hear the giggles of an extremely happy Counsellor. "Deanna, shh!" he said, placing a hand over her mouth. Deanna promptly took his fingers in her mouth and started sucking on them. Will groaned and kissed her.  
  
In his office, Jean-Luc raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Ah, congratulations you two, ah, Picard out"  
  
He stood and moved over to the window, taking Beverly's hand on the way. Their fingers intertwined and he gazed at her.  
  
"Yes, Beverly, I think we can".  
  
  
  
So??? Now PLEASE review, or I shall cry pitifully......... 


End file.
